<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it’s Not About Your Blood, It’s Totally Sexual, Trust Me. by translucyd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739562">it’s Not About Your Blood, It’s Totally Sexual, Trust Me.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/translucyd/pseuds/translucyd'>translucyd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blake likes blood, F/F, Specially Yang's, Vampire AU, Yes the title is that scene from Ms. Vampire Who Lives in My Neighborhood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/translucyd/pseuds/translucyd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A vampire AU based in two drawings made by @sayo0692 on Twitter. I suggest you to check it out! :D</p><p>Yang is an experienced vampire hunter, with some successful kills in her tab. Her latest target is from a relatively big city and usually this poses some difficulties.<br/>What she doesn't expect is that she would become the prey, not the hunter in this quest.  Checkout to know how it's gonna end up!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40sayo0692+for+the+prompt%21">@sayo0692 for the prompt!</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know, I know, I was supposed to be writing my other series, This Side from Faunus Life, but it's for a good reason I'm writing this one instead. A lot of things happened in my life and hbomberguy made me realize I did the same mistake RWBY did when setting the plot and the story, so I started to study writing. I pretend to rewrite a good amount of it and will restart posting as soon I finish this study. </p><p>With no further comments, enjoy this new setup! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a common rule around the country that inns should shelter vampire hunters in service for free or very small fee. In any case, that’s where a tired hunter named Yang Xiao Long was heading to. She knew that inns were much less safe than people assumed, exactly because of her expertise.</p><p>Vampires usually hanged out in very crowded places, so they feast on several people at once, usually going unnoticed. The church hated that, in the last a hundred years or so, they’ve changed tactics all around the world: they now let their prey live. This was a problem due to the commotion created when someone dies and, together with the angered villagers, it made much easier to search and find the damn creature.</p><p>So there she was. One more quest to find and kill a vampire said to be in this relatively large city, with more than one thousand people if she remembered correctly, for around two hundred years. This meant that she was dealing with an <em>adult</em> vampire. A vampire who already settled and knew the region; one that had developed tactics to go unseen; one that the face was not even know by the local population.</p><p>While the whole manual passed through her head, Yang left her stuff in her designed room and pushed herself to the dinner area. <em>I'm not going to sleep today without a good meal and a good cider</em> she thought, although her body most certainly did not agree.</p><p>After sitting in one corner, she hid her lips behind her big cup, ready to start the first part of the job, observe. It was well known that vampires didn’t have an exact schedule to eat. It depended on how much they were awake, a less active vampire could go months without drinking human blood. This one, however, was very much active.</p><p>This one, as the reports were saying, was actually pretty awake. The intel she got was that this interacted with the locals at least once a week, a pretty high average for that era standards. Usually they feasted and kept away from the view until blood was required. Tricky one, Yang thought.</p><p>While she daydreamed, Yang received her plate which was specially appetizing after a week on the road. As she started to eat, a black haired woman with a black-purpleish rain cape that arrived in the inn, receiving a very warm reception.</p><p>“Oh my, if it’s not Blake of the Belladonnas!” The woman owner of the inn shouted.</p><p>The woman giggled, hiding her mouth with her hand. “Please Mrs. White, don’t do this.” She hugged the owner while Yang ate bits of meat. “You know that Blake is fine. My father would be angry if he knew you call him ‘the Belladonna’.” She said smiling.</p><p>“Damn... Cute one.” Yang laughed to herself while trying to not look like she was overhearing everything.</p><p>“Wouldn’t he?” The owner gave a very wholesome laughter before hugging Blake again. “Please! I did a very delicious food today. I bet you’re gonna love it!” She left without hearing any word from her guest, in a clear move to feed her without a protest.</p><p>Blake sighed and sat in a table with the chair towards Yang. Beside a sleeping drunk guy in the ground and someone eating as well, there was no one there but the blonde. She kept tapping a rhythm on the table, singing something Yang could not pinpoint exactly.</p><p>And then it happened, like always did. That split second where she felt a cold running in her spine, her body hair raising as a response. It was a very well-known sensation, one she could never get used to. Somehow, the moment she locked eyes with a vampire she always felt that fear-like reaction. As if her body was telling her to flee to the farthest forest possible.</p><p>So, it was her. She was the vampire she was looking for. “Shit.” Yang thought to herself. Usually she’s the hunter, not the prey. She only hoped the other woman didn’t notice her.</p><p>“There it is!” Mrs. White put a large bowl of soup in front of her. “Hope you like!” In the fast look that she took, Yang saw that she was not exactly pleased with the food in front of her, what added to her theory.</p><p>“You’re not gonna believe who arrived today.” Mrs. White changed her voice tone to a more whispery one. “A vampire hunter! Can you believe this? Here? In this city? The last guy who died here lost his head with the sun up high, I don’t think a vampire did that. I mean, did ever saw anything strange in these parts?”</p><p>“My family lives around here for more than a generation, so yes, I heard. But was from my father telling a story from my grandfather. I don’t believe it happened not even last decade.” Blake says.</p><p>“Exactly! That’s what I thought! By the way, she probably can use a story or two. Ask her if she need some with the hunting.” The owner points directly to a bit startled blonde whose cover was just blown out.</p><p>Yang just waved her hand to the black haired woman, kinda shy. Inside herself she was “I DON'T FUCKING BELIEVE THIS. C'MON MRS WHITE HELP ME HERE A LITTLE BIT” but, as a trained hunter she was, kept silent.</p><p>“I’m absolutely will.” Blake said, almost a whisper. “But now I have to go Mrs White. I just gonna say hi since I don’t come here often.” She stood and hugged the owner once more, leaving a half-eaten soup.</p><p>Just before she left through the front door, they locked eyes and Yang felt it again. The cold through the spine.</p><p>This is gonna be a tought night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Chapter 2</p><p>In the end, it wasn't a tough night after all.</p><p>Yang kept her
crossbow pointed towards the door and her mechanical arm, who also had a crossbow-like mechanism, pointed to the closed window until who knows what time.  How can a Vampire be so incompetent that they would not use the first opportunity to kill its hunter? Questions like that kept popping in her mind while she started dozing off due to the sheer boredom she was experiencing. The consequence was obviously a vampire hunter napping in a very uncomfortable position. When Yang woke, it was almost afternoon and her back was making her pay for the
clumsy sleep.</p><p>With a hand in her lower back, she went to the kitchen to find food and answers. Who was that vampire disguised as a young woman? She wanted some answers and she will have them. Upon finding the owner, she started the interrogation.</p><p>“Good Morning Mrs. White” Yang says in
a rough voice. “Can I get something to eat?” She was so tired last night that she didn’t have a good look on the owner of the inn. She was wearing white clothes although most of it had food stains. The owner was also a thin woman, probably malnutrition, but looked like a very caring person.</p><p>“Oh my! You really were tired last night, waking up almost lunchtime.” Mrs. White says.  "I imagine the road was not the most favorable for you. Take this bread, I will not take long to finish lunch and then you can have a decent meal.”</p><p>Yang took the bread, bit a whole mouthful of it, and continued. “So… Who was that girl… what was here… yesterday?” The pauses were the moments she chewed her food, without any concern about manners.</p><p>“Stop talking with your mouth full, shut up and eat like a nice person you are.” Mrs. White gave a killing stare towards her temporary tenant. </p><p>“Sorry.” Yang swallowed all before saying anything else.</p><p>“So, going on. Her name is Blake, from the Belladonna’s family. I suppose you never heard of them, since you’re not from here.” She kept adding a few spices and other small flavorings to the soup she was making while talking. “They work selling flowers, so why their surname. They live here since I can remember and her grandad died a few of years ago, poor thing.”</p><p>“Why then you told her who I am? Don’t you think they can be associated with the creature?” Yang finished her bread, tapping her hands to clean them and kept leaning herself in the door. “I mean, it's better for me to stay undercover, don’t you think?” </p><p>“Nonsense! I know everyone in this town and I can assure that no one that lives here is a vampire.” Yang rolled her eyes slightly. “I don’t even know why you’re here. No one died here since a fight in the main square a couple of years back. Here, help me out.” The owner gave her a plate with a big turkey, indicating to take it to the main hall.</p><p>After she left the dish in the dinning area, Yang left the inn and sat outside to think a little better. </p><p>A vampire who integrated itself within the society, who probably made itself well know to avoid any suspicion. Yang brushes her eyes. Goddamn this is gonna be more complicated than she had expected. What was making her think was about “the Belladonna’s <em>family</em>”. This means that they all were vampires? Did they were humans but the kid became one? </p><p>These questions were torturing Yang during the whole afternoon. She wanted to storm into this Belladonna home and put an arrow in their heart a finish this off but that was never the right way to do it. People get attached, and she could create a commotion <em>towards</em> the church.</p><p>She didn’t like to deal with all the “fathers and religious shit” as herself usually said. Just go, kill the vampire, save people and that's it. But she had two problems. The first is that the vampire knew she as here and who she was. The priest protection will help in this case. But, of course, the second one was that he was out of the city for baptism and Yang knew that he was as good as dead. It was certainly the creature’s first move.</p><p>But she has a plan. She Always did.</p><hr/><p>And that was to get as much information as possible to try to outsmart the vampire. Yang spent the whole day talking with several residents of the village, from blacksmith to salesman, precisely because she wanted to resolve this situation today. It couldn't go on the way it was.</p><p>Unfortunately, one could only ask so many times before people start wondering why you are so obsessed with a certain family. Asking around didn't work. Everybody knew the Belladonna's. And the village was very dear to them. </p><p>Before nightfall, the hunter went to her quarters to prepare her weapons, her crossbow and arrows specifically made with a special type of iron prepared for such creatures. She carefully puts her lucky arrow in her arm, an arrow that saved her from very complicated situations.</p><p>As the night progressed, Yang became more anxious and increasingly wanted to resolve this problem once and for all. She tapped the wood table with her fingers, as well shaking her right leg, while waited for food. But, as expected, the problem appeared on its own at the inn.</p><p>"Good night Mrs. White," A familiar voice, soft and calm, could be heard by Yang as she ate.</p><p>"Blake! You are here again! I bet to talk to my recent tenant" The owner gave a wink, not so subtle.</p><p>"Yes, exactly," Blake hides her laughter with her hand and turns towards the hunter. "If you will allow me." The vampire slightly bends and walks over to her target's table.</p><p>Yang's shivering sensation lessened more and more as she crossed her eyes with the same vampire. This third time, she was nothing more than a mild discomfort.</p><p>"I didn't get your name," Blake sits in front of Yang, with the cloak and hood still hiding part of her face.</p><p>"Is this really necessary?" The hunter replied, irritated.</p><p>"Feisty. I like that about a woman."</p><p>"Me too. But that's not what we're here to solve, is it?" The hunter's lilac eyes turned dangerously into slits.</p><p>"Maybe we are, there is no way of really knowing how this is going to end," Blake bites her lip purposefully falling for the hunter's bait. The vampire places her hand on top of the hunter's hand, which promptly moves it away.</p><p>"Let's get this over with. Please," Yang sighs nervously and gets up, moves toward the door.</p><p>Giving a playful laugh, the vampire follows her out of the establishment, to the back, away from all the humans.</p><p>"Hey, Blake. That's your name, isn't it?" The vampire nods. "Great. I don't know how you managed to infiltrate this village like that, but let's make things easy for you and me." Yang held her crossbow, pointing towards her.</p><p>"Do you really think you can kill me?" Blake says in a provocative tone. "My intention is only to stay hidden, I have no interest in meddling in human affairs." When saying the last word, an arrow passes very close to her forehead, taking the hood with it, revealing her upper ears.</p><p>"You were a Faunus then. You should know what it is like to be subdued by another species. Like I said, lets solve this in the simplest way for both us." Yang speaks firmly defiantly.</p><p>The vampire's eyes sparked with fire. "I <em> am </em> a Faunus." Blake speaks in an aggressive tone, her canines showing. "Don't think that just because I am no longer technically alive that I stopped being who I was." Blake walks slowly towards Yang.</p><p>"You think you're amazing at being able to kill vampires but you never asked them how they feel," Blake continues, Yang in a cold sweat. "The fact that we need blood to survive does not mean that we are animals without the ability for thought," Blake places her torso in the crossbow's tip, with her heart at the arrow's exit.</p><p>"Don't talk about it. I know what you guys do. They rule an entire city like sheep or cows, ready for slaughter." Yang keeps her finger on the trigger. "Look ... It's nothing personal. My coming here is just to rid this village of you." She sighs. "You don't look like a bad vampire, I feel that. But I can't let you stay here. How about you leave this country? Go away, start your life away from here, start anew."</p><p>As Yang spoke, Blake pushed the crossbow aside and approached her slowly, while still staring into the lilac wide eyes. At that moment, His golden eyes begin to shine slightly in the darkness.</p><p>"What do you think about leaving that aside? Why don't you put your weapons down?" Blake spoke in a soft, almost intoxicating tone. The vampire's hand gently held both hunter's forearm, escaping the aim. "Then, just do what I say."</p><p>Yang, an experienced hunter, knew what this was about. The desire to drop the weapons and just look at those golden eyes.  To fall and drown in a pool of gold and stay there forever. However, she was better than that. "Yeah? I'm sure as fuck that I'm not going to do as you say." Yang laughs defiantly.</p><p>Blake pauses for a second, impressed. His expression soon changes to a lustful interest. "Interesting." She takes her hand to her enemy's throat. "It doesn't matter that much. I'm stronger than you, my hypnosis won't be necessary."</p><p>"I wouldn't be so sure, <em> darling </em>," Yang holds the vampire's arm while aiming the arrow of her mechanical arm towards the creature's chin. Although Yang did not feel the temperature in this arm, she felt heat being emitted by the vampire, which startled her in the second before her arrow left its enclosure, cutting the air.</p><p>The arrow did not reach the desired target, however.</p><p>The figure of the vampire began to dissolve like smoke, with only one hole where the arrow had passed. Upon realizing the situation, Yang gives a hatred shout with all her lungs. She then went into the inn, not being able to forget the wide smile that was on the face of the vampire that disappeared in thin air in front of her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooo, they start to interact! (Also a cold (not corona) got me last week and delayed this chapter :/)</p><p>The last scene was based on a comic done by the person who gave me the prompt. Link is here:</p><p>https://twitter.com/sayo0692/status/1316245766290182145/photo/1</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dad, why does mom didn’t return yet?"</p><p>Tai was waiting for the moment when this question would be asked. Her little girl with purple eyes looked concerned, searching for an answer. It could not be in a more ironic moment, when the father put his younger sister to sleep. Tai takes the eldest daughter's hands and takes her out of the room where the youngest slept.</p><p>"Yang ... This is hard to explain but ..." Tai swallows dry, kneeling to meet the child's eyes. "Maybe your mother won't be back."</p><p>"What?" A voice mixed with anger and confusion comes from the daughter, now with eyes turned to red. "As well? She ... doesn't like us anymore? ”</p><p>Tai wipes one of the tears that started to fall on the young blonde's face. “This couldn't be further from the truth, Yang. Your mother loved and will always love you. ” Now is the time for the father to start crying. "Uncle Qrow is not sure how it happened, but apparently she ..." Tai takes a deep breath. "Didn't survive an encounter with a vampire."</p><p>Summer was a vampire hunter. A very good one, by the way. She would become the inspiration for her adopted daughter to become one in the future. However, as sometimes one learns painfully, she was human and humans have this terrible habit of being mortal.</p><p>In reality, Qrow was never able to find the body officially, but he was sure of one thing: Summer wasn't alive. His sister, Raven, has the ability to create portals for the people she most cares about in the world. But it only works if they are alive. When Summer didn't get in touch after a month, twice the time agreed for new news, Qrow flew to his sister, but it was too late.</p><p>Tai, who hid this information from his eldest daughter for a month, finally embraces her and can share the sad news. “I'm so sorry, Yang. I'm so sorry ... ”</p><p>For a moment Yang stood in shock, just tears falling from her red eyes, this time not only the iris. As her father hugged and cried together, a feeling started to bubble up inside her. Rage. Pure anger. Hate even. She hated Summer' for leaving her and her sister. Hated her father for letting her die. Hate herself for not being big enough to be able to rescue her.</p><p>Yang then explodes her hair blazing with fire. She struggles out of his father's arms and runs out of the house, with all the speed and strength she can. She does not think where she's going, nor does she notice the feelings that pass through her heart. The girl just runs until her muscles can't take it anymore, and she falls in the middle of a forest trail, alone.</p><hr/><p>Whenever Yang lost, made a mistake or was deceived some memories came as in a flood. It was the moment when the hunter mulled over all the mistakes of her life along with some tobacco to chew. The fact that she missed the opportunity to end the vampire only showed that she really wasn't dealing with an ordinary creature.</p><p>What bothered the hunter the most was that she was <em>hot</em>. Hot as a human.</p><p>Why? Why would a vampire lose energy to warm up when he is no longer alive?</p><p>Yang spent the day watching the movement through the dirty streets of the village, horses and carts wandering the earth. The noise of people was always good for her head; it reminded her of who she was protecting and by whom she did it.</p><p>Too bad it always brought a memory together.</p><hr/><p>"Yaaaaaang ..." A high-pitched voice from a dark-haired child echoed through the clearing in the forest. She leaned on the right arm of the hunter in training.</p><p>"Ruby, soon I will need to accompany Uncle Qrow on missions and that's why I need you to learn to defend yourself. You are capable of that, I know, but we need to make sure that you are in shape so that I can go in peace. " Yang speaks to his sister in a condescending tone. "Come on, on guard!"</p><p>Ruby raises her fists awkwardly and without much confidence. Yang, with a posture that looked like a lot more trained, raises his hands and turns a right punch, aiming for her face. The older sister, however, moved more slowly than she actually can. Just a little help to encourage her opponent.</p><p>Ruby escapes the punch by lowering herself, while still keeping her fists raised. Then she moves behind the blonde, punching with her left hand next. Yang turns and protects with her forearm just in time, congratulating the girl in red. "Good Ruby!"</p><p>The training and praise are maintained for some time until they both lie on the floor tired from the training day. "Training without weapons is always more difficult than I think." Ruby says, breathless.</p><p>"Always is. But I find it extremely rewarding." Yang replies, also breathless. "But I think we should be going now. It's starting to get dark." The fighter's heart twitches to remember why they need to hide at night.</p><p>"One more minute."</p><p>"Nope, let's go, now." Yang completes making a noise with her tongue out of her mouth.</p><hr/><p>The way home was relatively short and it was through a relatively dense forest. There was a trail on the ground guiding them and whenever they could, the father and sometimes Uncle Qrow would clear the way to avoid problems in an emergency.</p><p>Upon arriving, stained with sweat and dirt, Yang can only think of a delicious hot bath waiting for her inside the house. Only Ruby had other plans and her semblance helped a lot in that.</p><p>"It is always, always like this." The blonde snorts at her father. "She runs out and leaves me dirty here, nor does she let me bathe first."</p><p>"IT'S BECAUSE YOU TAKE IT WITH YOUR HAIR." Both hear a scream from a window on the second floor, where the shower was.</p><p>Tai laughs, "It's a <em>hairy</em> situation," and ends with the dull joke, making his daughter laugh. "Do you think you can get me a couple of woods to light the fireplace today? I think you guys deserve it after all this training."</p><p>"Yup!" Yang replies, taking herself to the back of the house, where the family left the logs.</p><p>While selecting the driest ones, Yang is lost in his own thoughts for a while. Soon she would become a vampire hunter. She was finally going on adventures, caham <em>bars</em>, driving stakes into vampire hearts ...</p><p>During the distraction, a <em>crack</em> coming from behind her scares her and, as in a bad dream, a vampire stared at her like freshly cooked meat amidst a bunch of hungry people. She just had time to scream <em>DAD</em> and defend the vampire's bite with her right forearm.</p><p>What followed, she only remembers diffuse screams from her father, her arm hurting a lot and her father apologizing and for her to be strong, finally followed by the horrible sensation of her forearm being disconnected from the rest of her arm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No Blake in this one but she returns next one :)</p><p>I also finished planning the story, so we will have 9 chapters if I don't split the last one.</p><p>See you soon! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>